scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Pyrabbit
"He's cute to look at, but attacks as ferocious as a lion! Maybe he ought to chill from his meltdown..." ''-Ice Blizzard'' Pyrabbit is a boss that Gregory fights in the game Gregory's Great Adventure 2. He is the boss of Rupt Volcanic Plains, and one of Wolfember's monsters. He guards the Red Pillowstar, which Gregory must obtain by defeating him in order to reach Frosty City, where the next Pillowstar is. Physical Appearance Pyrabbit is simply a large, orange rabbit with white, snake-like teeth, and yellow eyes. The insides of his ears are also yellow in order to match his eyes. He's also on fire, making his appearance more threatening. Pyrabbit EX's color scheme is opposite to that of his original counterpart. Pyrabbit EX is a yellow rabbit with red eyes, along with the insides of his ears. Origin of Name Pyrabbit's name comes from a combination of the words pyro, or pyromaniac, as one is likely to enjoy making fire, and a rabbit, a type of house pet. Overview Fourth Stage Once Gregory enters the fourth stage of Rupt Volcanic Plains, Pyrabbit is seen in the background roaring, summoning volcanic boulders from the volcano to hurl at Gregory while he is navigating through the course. Pyrabbit will also move as Gregory is moving along the stage, as a way to keep his sights on him in his territory. At certain points in the game, Pyrabbit will summon a larger volcanic rock from the volcano, which requires Gregory to repeatedly strike it to destroy it. When nearing the goal, Pyrabbit will summon the large boulder again, with him adding his flames to it, making it more difficult to destroy. Gregory cannot physically touch it, which would require using long range attacks to put the fire out. After the fire is put out, the boulder will slow down, allowing Gregory to freely attack it physically to destroy it. After the boulder is destroyed, Pyrabbit becomes frustrated, hoping into the lava, and leaves Gregory alone to clear the stage and advance to the Boss Stage. Boss Stage When Gregory appears in this stage, the lava boils furiously, with Pyrabbit bursting out and landing in front of Gregory. He will make a menacing roar before the battle starts. Attacks Pyrabbit will shoot fireballs from the center where Gregory starts at. As Gregory jumps to the next platform, he will follow him on the one he was previously on, shooting the same fireballs until a certain point. When Gregory completes the loop, Pyrabbit will hop towards the center, creating a firewall to prevent Gregory from jumping to the center until there are no more platforms left. While Pyrabbit is behind the firewall, he beings shooting larger fireballs that will destroy the platforms Gregory was on. When Pyrabbit is about to destroy the last platform, Gregory must jump to the center where Pyrabbit is, in which he will lower his firewall, only to bite Gregory. Gregory has to jump on his head to stun him for five seconds. While he is stunned, Gregory can deliver attacks to Pyrabbit, in which the final attack will send him into the lava, ending the first phase. In the second phase, Pyrabbit will hop onto the ground of the volcano, activating it, causing it to shoot boulders. Pyrabbit will repeat his first phase, only with difficulty being the falling boulders. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:EX Bosses Category:Bosses in Gregory's Great Adventure 2 Category:Pyros Category:Monsters Category:Rabbits